Ask the Jamie Twigs Family
Questions To Rachel, how did you get along with the Vietnamese community in America? Rachel: "Well, me and John went to an international school, there were students from Britain, Vietnam, Japan, South Korea and many others, in me and John's classes, they were a lot of Vietnamese pupils, most from descended from boat people, we got along finely, and they were pretty tolerant, and when a Vietnamese pupil asked where from Vietnam I was from, I said Ho Chi Minh City and John heard it and he snapped my arm, yelling "Say Saigon! SAIGON!" and he and his friends were disgusted, John was grounded for a month, and there was one time there was this girl from South Korea and she couldn't talk in English, and he bullied her." To Rachel, what was it like meeting Dinh? Rachel: "Best 2 hours of my life, when we were filming, Dinh had to be shirtless, and he, was the sexiest man ever, he was slender, but had slight hints of a muscular build, we were filming in Vietnam, and lots of passing Vietnamese girls were wooing, which were cut out of the finished film, We were 29 and 30, and this man, was, sexy as h***, and off set, he was pretty ticklish, Satoko often done this on him, and since her understanding of the Vietnamese language wasn't too good, Dinh spoke Japanese, for his role, he learned Japanese for his role, and he starred in many movies, he once starred in an erotic Vietnam film that featured a relation between a female South Vietnamese and a Viet Cong soldier, and yeah, he was in action films, pornos, but he was only in 2 pornographic movies, the one I mentioned and another one I have never watched, so, I married an actor, when John met him, he was p***ed, Dinh was pretty sexy and was a very popular Vietnamese actor, while John was an overweight low-life who works at a drill factory." To Annie, what was Vietnam like after moving away from Canada? Annie: "Well, we lived in Ho Chi Minh City, I always asked mommy what Ho Chi Minh did and her response was "you'll learn when you're older", Daddy just says mommy is not ready to teach me about the Vietnam War just yet, but the city is very nice, we often flew to Danang, and sometimes, Hanoi, an despite the communist rule, it behaved like a capitalist country, and daddy is a PC gamer, he loves it even more than consoles, since they are hardly sold in Vietnam, and, people were allowed to point out some of his bad points without getting in trouble, unlike in some other communist nations, where they arrest you for insulting their leaders, or into some very bad stuff, and I met Vietnamese that disliked him, but I was very open to anti-Communist views, and Daddy is a little on the pro side, but can point out the cons of a communist regime, it's very different from Canada." To Butch, do you feel sorry for Rachel? Butch: "Yes, I felt really sorry for her, John was jealous she got an actor husband, a daughter, and things he never got, yet he even wished for, a daughter, and a hot actress wife, and everytime John went near her, Rachel would put a nón lá, a Vietnamese conical hat on, since he couldn't see her eyes too well." To Butch, what was it like when Ryan died? Butch: "Horrible, his parents were only gone for a minute, Dinh cried for two hours, and Rachel never let dad babysit Annie, always leaving her with a trusted friend, or Samantha when John was away." To Rachel, where they were any accidents on set? Rachel: "Dinh got a 104 degree fever on the shirtless beach scene and he refused to eat, he complained he had a full sensation, and he vomited quite a bit, filming had to be delayed until he got better, and the doctors diagnosed him as having an intestinal condition that should have killed him before the age of 20, and was given medication to ease the pain." To Rachel, what friends did you have in school? Rachel: "Well, I preferred hanging out with Vietnamese or other Asians than Canadians, not meant to be rude or racist, most of my friends were Vietnamese, and when they met Dinh, they said there wasn't a Vietnamese woman above the age of 30 that doesn't know that name, but here is the problem, if it was the Vietnam War, or American War, Dinh would of lived in North Vietnam, I would of lived in the South, aswell as most of my friends, I met a few racists, when me and my friends were joking in the Vietnamese language, one of them watched Full Metal Jacket, where it featured this cussing drill sergeant, I actually wondered how the actors went through every scene he was in without laughing, and he jokingly mimicked his lines, the line? "The fairy-f***ing godmother said! out-f***ing-standing!", he said with his accent and in English, and yes, his lines, we can see the humour, I met one chick when I was in university that told me to stop speaking 'Chinese' when we were joking about Sgt. Hartman, told the b**** I'm Vietnamese, and she denied this, then why was one of my friends wearing a South Vietnamese flag shirt, we were giggling one of them said Ho Chi Minh was a son of a b****, I am from Ho Chi Minh City myself, and I wasn't even offended, yeah, we were small members of the school's Vietnamese community." To Rachel, what is the cons being from Asia? Rachel: "Well, you get the 'go back celebrating Ho Chi Minh' problem, you get the Weeaboos, and you get half of John's friends, I am Vietnamese, as I said numerous times before, and one of them went up to me and my Vietnamese friends and he was probably watching too much South Park, he told me what "Me so horny" meant, and I was like WTF?! Those words are usually used for poor English and are not apart of the Vietnamese language" To Dinh, what role in your films did you find really difficult? Dinh: "I was in this British children's movie, I played as a Vietnamese man named Mr. Xuan, and he got injured a lot, and since I was the Joe Pesci of Vietnam, my roles were usually violent gang mobsters, drug dealers, seductive WWII soldiers, blood crazed Viet Cong soldiers, abusive orphanage headmasters, and occasionally, strippers, yeah, I had a really filthy mouth, and the director told me if I cussed, I had to money in the swear jar, it was live-action, I am not used to doing kid's movies, my wife and daughter were there, and so, the deleted scenes was just me swearing like a sailor, and they had to ask for the kid's age, and they said, never let Dinh to family movies again." To Dinh, what was the abusive orphanage headmaster role like? Dinh: "I hated it, there was this one scene where this old doll had to be destroyed in an incinerator By my character, I was playing as an abusive Vietnamese headmaster who hated kids, Annie was in the movie, and off set, I would tell the kids stories, and they found how I saw rather sweet off set." To Rachel, when Ryan's funeral, what was Dinh like? Rachel: "Um, Dinh cried for three hours, including swearing in Vietnamese, he actually went at John with a his grandfather's bayonet knife, and after those three hours, he vomited and was sick for days, I usually leave him to calm down a lot." To Dinh, what is your favourite TF2 class? Dinh: "I like the Spy and Medic, Annie likes to watch me play, she will even mimic the Medic's lines, with hilarious results, but, the Medic brings back lots of painful memories for me, when I was in a TF2 international tourney, my friend, she was a girl, she played the Medic, and she was a very good player, and this guy, he was so angry with her that he went up to her and broke her fingers so badly, a few months later, her face when they told her she may never use a computer again, she f***ing cried, over some stupid idiot who couldn't tolerate failure." To Rachel, who is better looking, John or Dinh? Rachel: "Dinh has a slender but had a faint hint of a six pack, and he was very handsome and his favorite foods were mostly Vietnamese dishes like pho, and refuses to eat foods like fried chicken or anything too high in calories and he doesn't drink alcohol, while John is on the overweight side, So, Dinh is clearly better looking than John." To Dinh, why don't you allow Annie to watch Caillou? Dinh: "I had a friend who had a four-year old son, and after he watched Caillou, his behaviour was out of control, he bullied Annie, threw tantrums when it was Annie's turn to play on my friend's computer, when he was told "no", and he refused to eat his food, and I gave Annie orders never to watch it, she is actually okay with the ban." To Annie, what is it like having a movie star for a father? Annie: "Well, when are we in Vietnam, since it is very humid, my father tends to go shirtless, wearing a nón lá, a Vietnamese conical hat, and a lot of women stare at him, his toned physique, his 5'7 stature is perfect for this." To Samantha, how is Dinh with Annie? Samantha: "Dinh adores Annie, he spoils the s*** out of her, not to an extreme degree though, he literally bans his daughter from watching Calliou because he believes the titular character is a bad role model for her, When he was meeting fans in his Night of the Sun costume, Annie went up and hugged him, saying "Daddy!", She stayed the entire time with him." To Dinh, what is the funniest prank you ever pulled on someone? Dinh: "One time, there was this Vietnam War veteran, I was 17, he was around 60-70 and he was the most rudest man I've ever met and he was not a very nice man and was generally a d****e to everyone and everyone in the entire neighborhood hated him, we played one of the meanest pranks ever, me, Rachel, and some of the her school's Vietnamese community, we dressed up like zombie Viet Cong gurellias with fake rifles, nón lá hats, white face paint, fake blood and organs, and the black clothing they often worn, Dac Kien told passing Vietnamese that this was only a prank and that the victim truly deserved it, he chased us around the neighbourhood." To Rachel, what are John's tantrums like when he was younger? Rachel: "He threw temper tantrums if I got anything to do with Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything he liked for my birthday or Christmas, He snatched a handmade Yami Bakura doll off me and I never got it back until I was 34, Even in Vietnam, I still sleep with at night, and I sometimes let Annie play with him, she thinks he is cute, but knows I can’t stand long period without him.” To Annie, what was your relationship with John? Annie: “I stayed away from him, He was abusive, it’s shocking he never got jail time for murdering my great-uncle, brother and the attempted murder of my daddy.” To Rachel, why did your parents still went to buy you Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and merchandise? Rachel: “Well, That’s an interesting question to me, I was quite mysterious, even to my own parents, They had no idea what I liked because I barely watched TV, until I saw Yu-Gi-Oh!” Category:Fanon Q&A